


Mistakes

by splatdude



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/F, Self-Hatred, Slight Deppression, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22626847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splatdude/pseuds/splatdude
Summary: Ever since Gloria became the champion she's been coming to Spikemuth to battle Marnie, and marnie thinks it's because Gloria hates her.
Relationships: Mary | Marnie/Yuuri | Gloria
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Mistakes

Spikemuth 9:30 P.M.

"Well, uh, you, win, I guess..." Marnie said while awkwardly staring down at the floor.

"You still put up a good fight love," Gloria said with a smile," Ah, I best be going, it's getting late and Hop and Victor will be worried"

She turned around and walked out of Spikemuth to call a flying taxi to take her back to Postwick. Once she left Marnie sighed, she just lost to Gloria. Again. For nearly the fortieth time. Marnie walked out of Spikemuth to train her pokémon on the beach at the end of route 9. As she was mindlessly attacking wild pokémon, she thought to herself; what was the point? Gloria was going to beat her anyway, she might as well not even try... She called back Morpeko and started walking back home. She looked up at the sky, Gloria was right; it was getting late. The Sun had already set, and the Moon was about a quarter of the way across the sky. When she got home she laid down on her bed and stared up at the ceiling.

_I'm a failure,_ she thought, _I let Gloria beat me during the gym challenge, then she became the champion, and where does that leave me? Here in Spikemuth with everyone I've failed. Piers, Team Yell, and everyone else who lives here. They must hate me. Especially Gloria. That's why she keeps coming back here, just to see me fail over and over again._

Marnie turned over in her bed and cried herself to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic Iv'e written so feedback would be appreciated.


End file.
